LOZ Character Randomness
by sonic-anime-wars-96
Summary: Random one-shots with Random Loz characters...
1. Dark's remlit

LOZ CHARACTER RANDOMNESS!

AN: I want to start posting random funny one-shots. So this is the first one with shiek and dark link. And a remlit. Hope you enjoy.

Sheik is in the kitchen cooking….something. When Dark Link runs in.

"HEY SHIEK GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Dark Link yells excitedly.

Shiek sighs as he stirs something in a bowl. "What did you find Dark?" He asked annoyance in his voice.

"I found a kitty-cat." Replies Dark as he holds up a cute little cat with big ears.

"That looks like a remlit." Shiek said as the little bit of patience he had was dissolving.

"No, remlits are evil but this kitty isn't. see." Dark says as he holds up the cat once more and shook it's paw.

"Whatever you say Dark. Just lock it up at night." Sheik replies looking away from Dark and back to his cooking.

"OK." Dark agrees and runs off.

*Later in dark's room.*

The sun is getting ready to set.

"Aren't you just Adorable. Yes you are. You are sooo cute." Dark Link says scratching the remlit on the belly. The sun lowers into the sky and soon it is night. All of a sudden the remlit pounces on Dark Link and starts to scratch him.

'No bad kitty, bad kitty." Says Dark pointing his finger and shaking it. "Stop it! Stop! AHHHH!" He screams as he is chased around his room by the cat/remlit.

*The next morning*

Sheik is sitting down at the breakfest table eating toast when Dark link walks in. Dark link has scratches all over his body and face.

"I told you it was a remlit." Shiek states.

"Oh, Shut up!."


	2. Don't blow up Ghirahim

Don't blow up Ghira.

Link crouched behind the wall. Him and Dark Link had been playing bomb tag today and he was it. If he was correct Dark Link should be right below him…at least that's what Shiek had said. He ignited the bomb and threw it over the ledge. He stood up and looked over right as it blew up. Smoke hit him in the face and the hero waited for it to clear.

When it cleared he wasn't greeted with Dark's disgruntled face, but rather Ghirahim's fierce Scowl, his face covered in soot, his hair in all directions and his clothes torn. "Sky CHILD!" He yelled. Link ran. That was not Dark, that was nowhere close to Dark. 'Goddesses I hope I don't die' he thought as he ran.

He heard Ghirahim yelling at him, but he just kept running. All of a sudden Diamonds flashed in front of him and he fell back. "You are in for a world of humiliation and pain sky child." Ghirahim growled as he picked up Link by his shirt.

*Scene Change*

"So you'll never try that again will you Sky Child?" Asked Ghirahim as he looked down on the hero, who was currently hanging from a pole by his sword strap wearing nothing but his under garments and hat. Link nodded. "Good." He said and turned away. "Wait you're not going to just leave me here like this, are you? Ghirahim….Ghirahim…...GHIRAHIM!" Link yelled as the pale demon walked away a smile on his lips.

And the moral of this story is never blow up Ghirahim while playing Bomb tag with Dark Link.

Oh and don't trust what Shiek says.

Shiek: Hey!

Author: Well it's true. You're to blame for what happened to Link. (Crosses arms)

Shiek goes and pouts in the corner.

The end

AN: I hope you liked it even though it was incredibly short. Please if you have any suggestions that would be great, I'd love to hear them…..Maybe next time I'll write a longer one. *Fingers crossed*


	3. MY NAME'S NOT ZELDA

**AN: Hey hope you like this random little thing I came up with…please look over any grammatical mistakes its midnight and I really wanted to post this. I know it's really short...but i wrote it in like 30 minutes...please no flames and please review, it fills my heart with rainbows.**

Link and Sheik are outside taking a nice Saturday afternoon stroll. When all of a sudden a group of teenage, girls approach them. "Hello." greets Link smiling one of his charming smiles. Sheik nods his head in greeting. "Hey!" said the girls. One of them looks at Link's clothes and a huge grin lights her face. "Oh my Goddess, you're Zelda, right?" She asks excitedly.

Link twitches and his smile turns into a weird grimace. Sheik puts his hand up to his face trying to hold in his laughter. "You are, aren't you?" She exclaims and turns to her friends and grasps their hands. "It's Fricking Zelda the chosen hero of the gods!" they all yell, squealing fan girl screams. At this point Sheik can hardly hold it in, his whole body is shaking as he tries to hold it. Link's hands clench and unclench as his face turns into a scowl.

"Will you sign my book Zelda?!" Asks the first girl as she holds out a sparkly pink notebook and glitter pen. After the first girl asks, all the other girls start asking for the same thing. The only words you could really pick out from all their requests were, "Please Zelda!" Sheik burst out laughing he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

That was it…Link had had enough.

"MY NAME'S NOT ZELDA!" He screams at the girls. The girls jump back and let out little eeps. "My name is Link. I've been the hero for 26 years. I've killed Ganondorf numerous times. I've turned into a wolf, gone through time, helped three different Goddesses, plus I've dealt with a creepy perverted demon, lost my best friend, saved the future, got stuck in the past and had to fight a demonic mask. 26 years of saving Hyrule and you can't even remember my name. Is it really that hard?!" Link asks when his long rant is over.

The girls had crowded together and they shook their heads slowly. "Good. That's all I ask. Now who wanted me to sign their book first?" He asks and the smile returns to his face. The girls look at him for a while before walking quickly away. Link turns to Sheik and asks, "Did I say something wrong?" Sheik who had just regained his composure starts to laugh again and just shakes his head. "No, nothing wrong…Zelda." Sheik says and laughs harder. Link slaps Sheik on the back of the head and walks away "No…respect….26 years…and still no respect…" he mumbles. Sheik rubs his head and watches the hero go. _"One of the only things to make him mad….I've got to tell Ghirahim." _Sheik thinks as he runs to catch up to the hero.

Oh the joy of a nice Saturday, afternoon stroll.

**I hope you enjoyed this small little thing...I'll post some more funny things if you want me too. Until next...Bye!**


End file.
